family
by Geekygirl669
Summary: a day in the life of Kurt and Noah Puckerman


Work Text:

"papa. wake up." 6 year old Rose said as she shock Noah awake.

Noah groaned before sitting up in bed and looking over at the clock. 7:30, not as early as he thought he would be woken up but not as late as he would have liked.

"you okay princess?" Noah asked.

"yeah, but I'm hungry. can you make me breakfast please?" Rose asked giving Noah her best puppy dog eyes.

"of cause princess." Noah said as he stood up. Noah and Rose walked down stairs and into the dinning room were his eldest and youngest were sitting at the table.

"why are you all up this early on a Saturday?" Noah asked his question manly directed at 15 year old Beth "and where's Josh and Jack?" Noah asked.

"Josh wont get out of bed and Jack's gone to the toilet." Beth said looking like she was ready to go back to sleep. "and I have no idea why were up this early."

"okay. you guys want breakfast?" Noah asked.

"I wont pancakes Papa." Rose said excitedly.

"does anyone else want breakfast?" Noah asked as he walked over to the cupboard to get the pancake mixture our.

"pancakes." 3 year old Harmony shouted from her seat at the table.

"I want pancakes." Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Beth you want some?" Noah asked as he started making the pancakes.

"no, it's to early to be eating breakfast." Beth said as she laid her head down on the table.

"I would say you can go back to bed but your mom's coming to get you in an hour and a half so there's no point." Noah said to Beth.

"I know. that's why I came down." Beth said into her arms.

"where's daddy." Harmony asked.

"he's asleep upstairs." Noah told her.

twenty minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"morning." Kurt said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"there's some pancakes in the oven keeping warm. I know how much you've been craving them." Noah said to Kurt.

"thanks babe." Kurt said as he poured himself a drink." Beth you mom's coming to get you early so go and get ready, and can you wake Josh up on your way?" Kurt told Beth.

"sure Kurt. do you know why she's picking me up early?" Beth asked as she stood up.

"no I don't she just asked me to make sure your ready by 8:15." Kurt said as he placed a hand on his baby bump as he felt the babies kick.

(Kurt was seven months pregnant with his and Noah's fourth and fifth children.)

Beth nodded before walking upstairs to her room to get ready.

"daddy?" Rose asked.

"yeah baby." Kurt said while he was putting the orange juice back in the fridge.

"what are we doing today?" Rose asked as she finished eating her breakfast.

"papa is taking you and Jack to go ice skating and I'm talking Harmony to her freinds birthday part. Beth is with her mum and Josh is with his dad so i dont know what there doing." Kurt told his kids.

"do i have to go ice skating?" Jack asked.

"yes you do, you asked use to book you for lessons and we paid for the rest of the month so you are going." Kurt told Jack. "come some on please get me the plat of Pancakes out of the oven?"

"cause babe." Noah said as he got up and went over to the oven to get the pancakes out. "there." Noah added as he put the plat down in Kurts spot at the table.

"thanks." Kurt said as he seat down to eat his breakfast.

"anytime." Noah said as he seat back down at the table.

"can i stop ice skating at the end of the month?" Jack asked.

"if its what you really want sure but youve been doing these lessions for two years do you really want to stop?" Noah asked Jack.

"yeah I'm sure its getting really borin. i want to learn somthing like guitar." Jack told his parents.

"well your papa can teach you guitar if thats what you want to learn." Kurt said." Beth needs to hurry up if she wants to be ready when Quinn gets her." Kurt told his husband.

"i'll go tell her to hurry up." Noah said as he stood up.

"wake up Josh, i dont need any more greif from Finn right now." Kurt added as Noah walked out the room.

"sure." Noah shouted back.

Noah walked up the stairs and over to his step-sons room. He knoked on the door a couple of times and when he didnt get an answer he opend the door and walked into the room to see his step-son still fast asleep.

"Josh wake up." Noah said as he walked up to Josh's bed. "Josh you need to wake up." Noah said a little louser then last time.

"five more mintes." Josh said into the pillow.

"no you need to get up. your dad will be here in 30 minutes and you need to be ready by then." NOah said as he walked back over to the door and the door bell went. "get up Josh." He said as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Beth your mum's here." Kurt shouted up the strairs.

Noah walked over to Beths room and knoked on the door. "come on you need to go."

"hey Quinn." Kurt said when he opened the door.

"hey Kurt. how are you?" Quinn asked smilling at Kurt.

"great, a bit teird but I'm doing just fine. how are you?" Kurt asked.

"great. the baby's keeping use up all night. but everythings great." Quinn told him.

"what you doing today?" Kurt asked.

"i was planning on taking them to disney Land with the baby i wont have to go on all the rids but Beth and Amy are the right age to be going on all the rides. so it should be fin for them and Tom." Quinn told KUrt.

"I've been wanting to take them for a while but every time me and Noah have both hade time of work and had Beth and Josh I've eaither been pregnant or weve had a newborn anf i dont want to go with eaither." Kurt said as Noah and Beth walked down the stairs.

"have fun with your mum and sisters I'll see you on monday." Noah said to Beth as he pulled her into a hug.

"i will papa. see you monday." Beth said as she pulled away from the hug. "bye Kurt." she said as she hugged Kurt quickly before walking out of the door.

"bye Kurt, bye Noah." Quinn said as she followed Beth.

"bye Quinn." Kurt and Noah said at the same time.

"Rose come on you need to get ready." Kurt said. "put the TV on for Harmony so we can get every one else ready Please?" Kurt asked.

"yeah." Noah said before giving Kurt a quick kiss as Rose came skipping out of the kitchen.

"come on you, lets get you ready for ice skatting." Kurt said as he tool Rose's out stratched hand and the two of them walked up stairs and into Rose's room.

"Jack you need to get ready." Noah said as he walked into the kitchen. "come Harmony I'm going to put the TV on for you." Noah said to his youngest.

"you going to sit with me?" Harmony asked as Noah picked her up.

"i need to get ready to take Rose and Jack out but i might be able to site with you once I'm ready." Noah told her.

"but i wanto to seat with you Papa." Harmony said.

"how about this. i will seat with you for half an hour before bed time." Noah suggested.

"promise?" Harmony asked.

"Promise." Noah said as they walked into the living room. "what do you want to watch?" Noah asked as he put Harmony down on the couch.

"Dora." Harmony said as she snuggled down in the sofa.

"okay princess." NOah said once he had put the TV on. "stay sown here so i can get ready okay."

Harmony nodded not looking away from the TV. Noah just laughed a bit before walking upstairs to his and Kurts room to get ready.

"i dont want to wear that daddy." Rose said to Kurt.

"then what do you want to wear?" Kurt asked Rose as he hung her dress back up.

"my black and white flower dress." Rose said.

"okay." Kurt said before looking for the dress a black pair of tights, a white pair of slip on shoes and a black fluffy coat.

"Kurt helped Rose get ready before grabbing Rose's figger skates.

"go sit on the sofa with Harmony, I'm going to go and make your brothers ready for when hi8s dad gets here." Kurt said to Rose as they walked out of her closet.

"okay Daddy." Rose said before running downstirs.

Kurt smile before walking to Josh's room.

"get up." Kurt shouted when he saw that Josh was still asleep.

"what." Josh asked still half asleep.

"you dad will be here in ten minutes. get up and get ready now." kurt said not sounding pleased in the slightest.

"fine." Josh said as he stood up.

"good. now you better be ready when your dad gets here. you know how he gets when your not ready when he gets here." Kurt said as he walked out of the room.

"i kniw." JOsh sighed as he stood up.

Kurt shut Josh's door before walkimg over to his and Noah's room "Hey." Kurt said as he walked into his and Noah's clostet.

"hey babe. Rose ready?" Noah asked.

"yep all ready sitting down stairs watching TV." Kurt said before putting his outfit for the day out.

"what time are you taking Harper to her party?" Noah asked.

"it startes at eleven i think it finished at one I'm not one hundrad percent sure." Kurt said as he started to get ready.

"Okay. I think we might stay after there lessons so i can go on the ice with them." Noah told Kurt.

"okay. I'm going shopping after the party." Kurt said.

"okay. can you get me some cans of beer Sam said he might come round tonight?" Noah asked.

"sure, but I'm going to put it in the fridge in the guest house." Kurt said to Noah in a voice that was daring Noah to argue with him.

"Okay. if Sam comes over we will propilbly watch the game over there any way." NOah said before walking out of the closet and into his and Kurts room.

"make sure Jack is ready to leave in ten minutes." Kurt told his husband.

"okay." NOah said grabbing his wallet and phone of the side before walking out of his room and sown the hall to Jacks room and knoked on the door.

"come in." Jack shouted.

"you ready?" Noah asked as he walked into the room.

"almost." Jack said as he tied up his shoes. "i need new skats these ones are really tight."

"i thought you wanted to give up skating?" Noah asked sounding confused.

"i do but i will stiil want to go for fun. so can i have new skates." Jack asked.

"I'll ask your dad but i dont think so if your quitting." Noah told his son. "Weve gotten you backet ball, football gear, a piano and a violin and you quit all of them so i dont think your dad will be that happy to bye you skates if yourt not doing the lessions.

"okay. but can you ask please?" Jack asked as he grabbed his phone.

"i can ask." Noah said. "make sure your ready in ten minutes." Noah said as he walked out of Jacks room.

Noah walked into his roon were Kurt was still geting ready.

"Jack wants new skates." Noah told Kurt.

"nope. hes quitting lessions so he dosnt get new skates." Kurt said not looking round at Noah.

"i told him you would propbly say that." Noah said"i'll tell him." Noah said before walkinh out of the room and downstairs.

"Rose come here." Noah said as he walked into the living room.

"what Papa." Rose asked as she ran over to Noah.

"are you going to stop skating with your brother or do you want to carry on?" Noah asked.

"carry on." Rose said with an excited smiled on her face.

"good. go back and sit with your sister." Noah told Rose as the door bell went off. Noah walked over to the front door and opened it to see Finn. "hey."

"can you tell Josh I'm here we need to get going?" Finn asked not saying hi back to his ex best freind.

"Josh your dads here." Noah shouted up the staires used to Finn ignoring him when he comes to get Josh.

"be down in a miniute Noah." Josh shouted back.

"hey Finn." Kurt said as he walked down the stairs. "Noah can you get Jack and Rose ready to go."

"sure babe." Noah said before walking into the living room.

"hey Kurt." Finn said once Noah was in the other room.

"hey. can you do me a favor?" Kurt asked.

"what is is?" Finn asked looking confused.

"tell me nect time you take my son out of the state." Kurt said not sounding very happy.

"sure thing Kurt." Finn said.

"hey dad." Josh said as he walked down the stairs.

"hey buddy you got everything?"

"yep." Josh said still sounding half asleep. "Bye dad." he added as he gave Kurt a quick hug.

"see you on monday. be good for your father." Kurt told his son.

"yep. bye Noah." Josh shouted into the living room.

"bye Josh have fun." Noah shouted back.

"Bye Kurt." Finn said as he and Josh left.

"bye Finn bye Josh." Kurt said as he shut the front door.

"okay you two ready?" Kurt asked as he walked into the living room.

"yep. there all ready." Noah said as he stood up from the sofa.

"good. you need to leave in five minutes if you want to make it on time." Kurt said as he seat down next to Harmony hand resting on his baby bump.

"i think were going to leave now to make sure were not late." NOah said before knelling foen in front of Rose to do her jacket up.

"okay. you need ti pay for Rose's lesson's next month and for a new pair of skates for her." Kurt told his husband.

"yeah i know. I've got the chackbook and my credit card." Noah said as he stood back up. "you ready Jack."

"yep all ready." Jack said standing up.

"good. lets go." Noah said as he grabbed Rose's out sretched hand.

"you two have fun I'll see you later." Kurt said with a smile.

"we will. see yiu later daddy." Rose said cherfuly.

"see you dad." Jack said as the three of them walked out of the room.

"bye." Kurt said as Harmony snuggled into his side.

Kurt seat doen stairs with Harmony for about an hour before it was time to get ready for the party.

"what do you want to wear?" Kurt asked once they were in Harmonys closet.

"pincesess dress." Harmony said as she seat down on a chair.

"okay." Kurt said knowing exactly what dress Harmoy wanted to waer when she asked for her princess dress.

once Kurrt found the dress he got Harmony ready and sent her downstairs to watch TV so he could wrap the present.

once the present was wrapped anf Kurt had everything he needed he and Rose headed to the party.


End file.
